Trilogy
Plot it starts off at Hasnaa's place the bell of the door rings....."coming"Hasnaa says,she opens the door "oh the post man"Hasnaa says she takes the post from him then she shuts the door in his face....."yay my membership's card in the sisterhood"Hasnaa shouts out of happiness when the bell rings again she opens the door "oh Amr and Bahy ! Hi !"Hasnaa says,"oh hi H is there anything to eat in here ?! I am starving !!!"Amr says while keeping walking to the fridge,"oh hey Hasnaa I found a dead post man out there is that okay ?!"Bahy says,"it's okay screw him they always change them anyway......"Hasnaa says,"okay......hey bring me a cup dude"Bahy says when he sees amr is drinking orange juice,"okay okay"Amr says,"guys guess what ?!"Hasnaa says,"okay what ?!"Amr says,"2 months ago I applied for joining a girls sisterhood"Hasnaa says,"and...?!"bahy asks,"I have just got my membership card isn't that awesome ?!" yaay"Hasnaa says,"ofcourse it is awesome.......bahy let's go"Amr says,"what ?! why ?! you seem not happy for me ofcourse I am honey congratulations for you but me and bahy have a lot to do today"Amr says,"but I wanted you both to drive me there"Hasnaa says,"oh I wish I could but we really have a lot to do"Amr says,"oh really?! like what ?! flirting with girls or watching the stupid ben 10 show"Hasnaa shouts,"oh how did you know ?! you are good......let's go bob"Amr says,"what ever you want man"Bahy says,Amr and Bahy walk to the door "okay see ya later H"Amr says,"oh go to hell you both"Hasnaa mumbles,"what ?!"Amr says,"oh nothing just wishing good luck for you"Hasnaa says,"okay thanks H"Bahy says,when Amr opens the door he finds two girls standing before the door and they are going to ring the bell"oh hi is that Hasnaa's place?!"the girl of the left asks, "OMG"Amr shouts shutting the door in their faces runing to Hasnaa,"what ?! why did you come back mr. busy man ?!"Hasnaa says,"oh nothing.....ammm....I was just.....never mind"Amr says,when the bell rings "oh it's for you let's go bahy"Amr says when bahy is going to open the door for leaving Amr shouts "no we are leaving from the window com'on"Amr says,"window ?! oh man that's awesome like thieves"Bahy shouts cheefully while runing to the window and he jumps shouting cheerfully,"oh good bye H"Amr says then he jumps after bahy,"oh what is the matter with these guys today"Hasnaa says while walking to the door she opens it "oh hey how can I help you ?!"Hasnaa says,"are you gonna shut it again in our faces?!"the girl on the right says,"ofcourse not why would I do that ?!"Hasnaa asks,"cause your boyfriend just did so"the girl of the left says,"my boyfriend ?! ah you mean Amr he is not my boyfriend he is my friend"Hasnaa says,"okay what ever.....I am sally"the girl on the left says,"oh hi sally nice to meet you"Hasnaa says,"I am Areeg"the girl on the right says,"nice to meet you too"Hasnaa says,"so far you did not tell me how should I help you ?!"Hasnaa asks,"oh sorry we forgot to tell you we are your mates in the sisterhood"Areeg says,"OMG"Hasnaa says then she shuts the door in their faces,"tell me that she did not do that again...."Areeg says,"okay she did let's go"Sally says,when Hasnaa opens the door again "oh I am so sorry I just.....can not believe that you are Areeg and Sally.....ofcourse how didn't I know you I am so stupid please come in"Hasnaa says,"excuse me but do you know us ?!"Areeg says while walking in with Sally,"ofcourse I do who doesn't know Sally and Areeg the founders of Together we stand sisterhood"Hasnaa says,"oh I did not know that we are that famous"Sally says smiling,"oh I am really happy guys....I mean girls sorry I used to hang up with Bahy and Amr alot"Hasnaa says,"okay now I think to got your membership card right ?!"Areeg says,"yeah here you are"Hasnaa says giving the card to Areeg,"okay getting that card doesn't mean you are a member yet there is one more thing you should do"Areeg says,"what is it ?!"Hasnaa says,"being a girl"Sally says,"excuse me ?! do I look like a boy to you ?!"Hasnaa says,"sorry....Sally did not mean so she means being a girl like us you should learn how to talk like the other girls in the sisterhood and dress like them that's what she means"Areeg says,"oh I am already ready for that part"Hasnaa says,"okay let's bring the girl's soul from inside"Sally says,meanwhile......Amr and Bahy are driving the car Amr looks so quiet and thinking "okay what is it ?!"Bahy says,"what is what ?!"Amr asks,"oh really do you think that I did not notice your very weird acts after you saw those two girls ?! oh com'on even the blind can notice"Bahy says,"oh that was nothing just nothing"Amr says,"oh I know jumping from the window like monkeys in the mating season is nothing"Bahy says,"okay do you remeber the girls I loved before Sally and Areeg ?!"Amr says,"yeah what about them?!"bahy asks,Amr looks to him "OMG don't tell me that those girls you shut the door in their faces are them"Bahy says,"well....they are them"Amr says,"oh man that was gonna be awkward"Bahy says,"have you ever talked to them ?!"Bahy says,"yeah Areeg once and she ignored me like if I was a beggar"Amr says,when Bahy starts to laugh "oh now I remembered.....that part.....it was really embarrassing"Bahy says laughing very strong,"hey stop laughing....don't you remember joegandeeb and the computer ?!"Amr says,when bahy stops laughing "okay sorry"Bahy says,"but the hell how do they know Hasnaa ?!"Bahy asks,"how should I know ?! that is the stupid part that I can not figure out"Amr says,Amr says privately "I hope that they don't remember me and tell Hasnaa that they know me","I hope so too"Bahy says,"what ?! how did you know what am I thinking in ?!"Amr asks,"oh com'on we are more than brothers I know how do you think"Bahy says,"you're right"Amr says,meanwhile....(a theme song starts)in a girl's clothes shop Hasnaa is seen laughing with Areeg and Sally and she is dressing ad choosing some dresses when Areeg and Sally are helping her then they are seen putting make up then cutting their hairs then finally......Hasnaa is seen walking out of the clothes room dressing a very sexy dress and she looks gorgeous "oh my god I can not stop my tears of happiness"Sally says,"do I look good ?!" hasnaa says,"you look great honey....congratulations now you are part of the sisterhood"Areeg says hugging Hasnaa then Sally hugs her,"oh thank you girls I really can not express my happiness to you"Hasnaa says with tears falling of her eyes,"you sweety you are welcome"Sally says,"now we are gonna take you to the sisterhood's base"Areeg says,"yay"hasnaa says,"and you are gonna meet the our mother the creator of the sisterhood"Sally says,"doubly yay.....wait a second ? a mother do you mean that you did not create the sisterhood ?!"Hasnaa says,"actually no.....this is one of the sisterhood's secrets that you are gonna swear to keep it"Areeg says,"cause the mother is the secret mind of the group we don't wanna anybody to know"sally says,"mmmm....I don't know girls this seems like we are lying to people"Hasnaa says,"lying ?! what do you mean by lying ?!"Areeg says,"in every sisterhood there is a secret didn't you read the rules ?!"Sally says,Hasnaa remembers the rules part when she signed the papers of the application "oh oh I ignored that part"Hasnaa says privately,"well.....okay I am coming with you"Hasnaa says,"okay let's go"Areeg says,meanwhile Amr and Bahy still driving"are we gonna spend it driving all the day I am so tired dude"bahy complains,"tired of what you are not even holding the wheel sucker"Amr says,"yeah but I am trying to defend myself all the time as you are hitting everything and you smashed my nuts so hard"bahy says,"seriously ?! I did ?! sorry man"Amr says,"it's okay.....so where are we going ?!"bahy asks,"I dunno"Amr says,"com'on don't tell me that you're still mad beacuse Hasnaa is hanging with your exs"Bahy says,"they are not my exs and......wait a minute why don't we go to that sisterhood's base and destroy it to keep my secret away from Hasnaa"Amr says,"why are you trying so hard to kee it away from her ?! she is your friend what if she knows...."Bahy says when he looks at him "wait a sec don't tell me that you like her and you wanna tell her but you are afraid beside that you don't wanna her to know that you loved before her ?!"Bahy says,"what the hell ? how did you know.....I mean no I don't like her she is not my type and we are jsut friends dude"Amr says,"Amr likes Hasnaa....Amr likes Hasnaa"Bahy says,"I don't stop it"Amr shouts,when bahy keeps saying Amr likes Hasnaa suddenly Amr opens the door and throws him out of the car saying" this is gonna shut your mouth up"Amr says,when bahy starts to shout in the streets Amr likes Hasnaa "oh you son of a....he is gonna expose me"Amr says while driving back he gets out of the car walking to bahy with the angry face "what are you gonna do ?! dude I am just kidding I am.........nooooooooooo"Bahy screams out of pain cause amr smashed him in his private areas,"you are a mother fu*ker"Amr mumbles while walking to the car then he drives to the base of the sisterhood........................... To Be Continued..............................Trilogy:Exposed Major Events *Hasnaa joins a sisterhood. *Bahy exposes amr's love. Characters *Amr *Bahy *Hasnaa *Areeg *Sally Category:If you wanna know Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break